La mélodie des âmes seules
by Tsuukki
Summary: Un jour de neige, Tobio Kageyama a vu son monde s'effondrer. Un jour de neige, Shôyô Hinata a entendu son cœur se briser. Ils sont deux fantômes, deux âmes que la vie a brisé, et qui cherchent à se reconstruire. [UA Soulmates] [Calendrier de l'avant 2018]
1. 01 : Les larmes du ciel

Hello !

Sachant que j'ai posté il y a deux jours ça me fait bizarre de reposter mais bon ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire, ma dernière réalisation dont je suis assez fière tbh x) Vous l'avez vu si vous avez lu le résumé, vous êtes donc sur une fanfiction KageHina, un UA avec des âmes sœurs.

Le contexte de l'UA vous sera expliqué au fil des chapitres, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus, je veux juste préciser que pour les relations entre les personnages et leur histoire globale, ce sont les mêmes que dans l'anime et le manga sauf précisions contraires ! Vous verrez par exemple que la relation Kageyama/Hinata est différente, ils ne sont pas rencontrés sur un terrain de volley au collège.

Bref ! Je vais donc vous laissez découvrir mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Pour le rythme de parution, au cas où ce n'est pas clair, c'est une fiction sous forme de calendrier de l'avant, donc un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël !

Bonne lecture :)

 **Attention :** Ce chapitre contient énormément de angst, donc de souffrance psychologique.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Le ciel était terne, sans le moindre éclat. Une fine pluie s'en déversait, semblable à des larmes. Peut-être pleurait-il lui aussi la perte de celui qu'ils enterraient aujourd'hui. Celui qui était mort bien trop tôt, qui avait la vie devant lui.

Kageyama se tenait en retrait, immobile comme une statue. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à un rythme régulier, on aurait pu croire que c'était lui, le corps sans vie que l'on enterrait.

Il observait les gens défiler devant lui, avec leurs vêtements sombres et leur air attristé. Sur un ton dégoulinant d'empathie, ils lui offraient leurs condoléances. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Cela donnait une furieuse envie de vomir à Tobio. Il voulait partir, tout oublier. Ne plus penser à ce qu'il faisait là. Ne plus penser à la personne qui se trouvait dans le cercueil qu'ils amenaient doucement vers la terre creusée.

Sa nausée s'intensifia. Il tentait de ne pas y penser, en vain. L'image, non, _son_ image, immobile, sans vie, lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait envie de se pincer pour se réveiller.

Mais il le faisait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il se pinçait, dans l'espoir de se réveiller de son cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas un produit de son imagination, c'était la réalité.

Il observa le comportement des autres. Ils étaient voûtés, le dos parcouru de tremblements. Ils devaient sûrement pleurer. Lui n'avait pas versé une larme. Il devait être sans cœur.

Non. S'il avait été sans cœur, il n'aurait pas été capable de l'aimer. Et il n'aurait pas eu aussi mal.

Son monde s'était effondré. Tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait était parti. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire sans sa présence rassurante ? Sans son sourire lumineux ?

 **« Tobio. »**

Une voix. Masculine. Elle lui parut familière. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais elle l'appela à nouveau. Il finit par se retourner de mauvaise grâce, croisant les orbes noisette de Tooru Oikawa.

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la pluie, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, cernés de noir. Le capitaine d'Aoba Johsai n'avait pas fière allure.

 **« Tobio, je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu. »**

L'autre soupira. Il se fichait de ça. Il n'était venu que par obligation. Pour lui dire au revoir.

Mais en était-il seulement capable ? Pourrait-il lui dire adieu ? Arriverait-il à formuler les mots ?

Probablement pas. Son cœur lui faisait bien trop mal. Il aurait voulu être sans cœur finalement.

Au moins, la douleur aurait été moins grande.

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Un orage se préparait. Ils allaient devoir écourter la cérémonie. Il entendit son nom, prononcé par le prêtre.

 **« Monsieur Kageyama, voulez-vous vous exprimer ? »**

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait envie de refuser. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avança avec lenteur, comme un prisonnier condamné. Il s'arrêta à côté du prêtre, du trou béant dans lequel reposait le cercueil, de son corps sans vie. Et alors, une larme tomba. Puis une autre.

Dos aux autres, les yeux fixés sur le coffre en bois, Tobio Kageyama se mit à pleurer.


	2. 02 : L'inconnu roux

Bonsouaar !

Me revoici avec le second chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que je remercie **momodasilva44** pour sa review et **Licorise** pour le follow. Enjoy the chapter guys ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber, Tobio se trouvait dans le parc conjoint à sa faculté, à contempler l'étendue d'eau qui commençait à geler, perdu dans ses pensées. Voyant que le sol se recouvrait de neige, il attrapa ses affaires en soupirant, et se leva pour retourner dans le bâtiment principal.

Son cours ne commençait que dans une quarantaine de minutes, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la bibliothèque, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop bondée. Fort heureusement, seules trois personnes s'y trouvaient.

Il s'installa à une table vide, posa ses affaires et sortit son téléphone. Il prit ensuite le temps d'observer les autres occupants.

À sa droite, sur une grande table, un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés jouait sur une console portable. Il semblait concentré, et Tobio se fit la réflexion que celui qui le dérangerait risquait de s'en prendre plein la tête. À côté de lui, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux roux semblait égamement très concentré sur son ordinateur. Tobio remarqua que lui ne jouait pas, il semblait plutôt travailler.

La troisième personne était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui lisait un livre dont le titre était masqué par sa main. Elle releva la tête au moment où il l'observait et lui sourit. Elle était en cours avec lui, se souvint-il alors. En mathématiques générales. Mais impossible de se rappeler de son nom.

Le rouquin poussa alors un long soupir de désespoir, apportant sur lui l'attention des trois autres. Il le remarqua et sourit pour s'excuser. Tobio observa son écran, identifiant des formules mathématiques.

Il les résolut mentalement pour s'occuper. L'autre sembla remarquer qu'il regardait son travail puisqu'il l'interrogea :

 **« Tu sais les résoudre ? »**

Sa voix résonna dans le silence religieux qui régnait auparavant. Tobio hocha la tête avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme décoloré leva vaguement les yeux vers lui avant de reprendre sa partie. Le rouquin lui laissa sa place devant l'ordinateur et il s'attela à sa tâche. A voix basse, il indiqua à l'autre les méthodes de résolution.

Le jeune homme roux était un élève attentif et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il avait compris les explications du noir. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de lui, avant de se tourner vers son ami _gamer_.

 **« Tu as vu Kenma ! J'ai tout compris ! »**

L'autre ne se détourna même pas de sa console. Il acquiesça juste et marmonna :

 **« Super. »**

Tobio laissa échapper un rire devant l'indifférence du jeune homme tandis que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel et gonflait les joues d'un air boudeur. Il se retourna ensuite vers son professeur particulier pour lui sourire.

 **« Je suis Shôyô Hinata ! En langues étrangères appliquées !** se présenta-t-il en effectuant un ridicule salut militaire. **Et toi ?**  
– **Tobio Kageyama. Licence de mathématiques avancées. »**

Le rouquin lui sourit, un de ces sourires qui illuminent votre journée et font paraître le monde plus coloré.

 **« Enchanté ! »**


	3. 03 : Le fantôme

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 3 :) En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^

 **Disclaimer** : as always, Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

En quittant la bibliothèque et par la même occasion le jeune homme roux, Tobio se sentit inexplicablement plus joyeux. La légèreté de Shôyô l'avait tiré de ses idées noires. Il s'autorisa même à esquisser un petit sourire en entrant dans l'auditorium où avait lieu son cours de terminologie.

Il s'installa au fond et sortit son ordinateur d'un geste vague. Il n'aimait pas ce cours. Comme à leur habitude, les autres l'ignoraient royalement, prenant les places sur le devant sans se soucier de lui. Depuis sa rentrée à l'université au printemps dernier, il avait tout fait pour n'être qu'un fantôme, une âme solitaire qui errait sans but. Au fond, c'était ce qu'il était devenu.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement sociable ou bavard, mais depuis sa mort, c'était bien pire. Il ne parlait presque jamais, se contentant d'écouter en silence les bavardages des autres. Cela lui suffisait. Il menait une vie simple, sans artifices. Une vie de personne dépressive, aurait dit sa psychologue. Elle disait n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas dépressif.

Le cours commença, mais il ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il prenait des notes vagues, à nouveau perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui, en témoignaient les premiers flocons. Il haïssait les voir aujourd'hui. Il les associait trop à ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Tout comme Noël, ils appartenaient à une période révolue, qui semblait remonter à des années.

Il soupira longuement et caressa son poignet droit d'un air absent. Le mot qui y était inscrit comme une tâche de naissance était toujours bien visible, malgré la peau rougie autour, due au frottement qu'il provoquait en permanence. Le mot qui qualifiait la manière dont il devait rencontrer son âme sœur.

Certains avaient quelque chose de poétique, d'autres d'un peu original. Lui, il avait simplement _Cliché._ Il avait longtemps cru que ce serait parce que leur rencontre serait digne d'un cliché hollywoodien. La réalité avait été bien différente.

Nouveau soupir. Il passa le reste de l'heure à repenser aux évènements du passé. Autour de lui, les étudiants murmuraient à propos d'une fête organisée prochainement par le comité des élèves. Pour Noël semblait-il. Il se renfrogna. Il n'irait pas, c'était sûr. Il n'avait personne avec qui le faire de toute façon.

Et puis, il ne fêtait plus Noël. Sa psy trouvait cela regrettable, mais elle savait que les circonstances étaient particulières et elle ne pouvait en rien le forcer. Il avait ses raisons de ne plus vouloir célébrer cette fête. De toute manière, au Japon, il s'agissait d'une simple fête commerciale, soi-disant romantique. Raison de plus pour ne pas la fêter.

Parce qu'au fond, peut-on vraiment célébrer le jour où l'on a vu sa vie s'effondrer ?


	4. 04 : Un sourire

Heeey :)

Je suis en perm' parce que j'ai une réunion à 18h ça me fait grave chier :') mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause vu que c'est pour un voyage fjekkd

Bref voici le chapitre ;) Merci à EnjoyStories et SoraNiTodoke, je ne t'ai pas encore répondu parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps mais j'ai bien lu ta review et je te remercie !

* * *

Deux jours après sa rencontre à la bibliothèque, Tobio marchait dans les couloirs encombrés lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. En se retournant, il vit qu'Hinata courait dans sa direction.

 **« Bonjour ! »**

Kageyama fut surpris, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre des gens extérieurs à sa famille lui parler. Il répondit néanmoins au jeune homme un vague salut. L'autre ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et adressa de nouveau son sourire radieux au noir.

 **« Tu as cours de quoi ?** demanda-t-il.

– **Transformations chimiques. »** répondit platement Tobio. Hinata grimaça.  
« **Ç'a l'air ennuyeux.**  
– **Ça l'est. »**

Cela fit rire le rouquin.

 **« Moi j'ai marketing,** ajouta ce dernier en roulant les yeux. **Aussi très ennuyeux.**  
– **Je trouve ça intéressant,** observa Kageyama.  
– **Les thèmes sont intéressants mais pas la personne qui les enseigne. J'ai juste envie de m'endormir dès qu'il dit « Bonjour ». »**

Tobio sourit une nouvelle fois. La présence du rouquin redonnait aux muscles de ses joues les forces nécessaires pour se contracter semblait-il.

 **« Tu pourrais m'aider de nouveau en mathématiques ? »**

La question du rouquin le surprit.

 **« Euh... pourquoi pas mais...**  
– **Mais ?**  
– **Tu es en langues étrangères non ? Pourquoi tu fais des problèmes de maths ?**  
– **Oh... »**

Shôyô détourna le regard avant de répondre :

 **« C'est parce que ma petite sœur trouve ça injuste que je ne fasse plus de maths maintenant. Du coup, j'en fais pour lui faire plaisir, c'est Noya qui me passe ses cours. Il fait la même licence que toi,** précisa-t-il, **mais en deuxième année. »**

Tobio le regarda, bouche-bée. Il faisait ça... pour sa sœur ? Hinata sembla remarquer son ébahissement et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

 **« Je sais, je sais, c'est stupide comme raison... Mais ça lui fait plaisir alors... »**

Le jeune homme semblait presque gêné à présent. Pourtant, Kageyama trouvait admirable le fait qu'il était prêt à faire des devoirs dans une matière qu'il ne devait plus avoir juste pour satisfaire sa petite sœur.

Le couloir se vidait petit à petit autour d'eux. Remarquant que leur cours allait bientôt débuter également, ils pressèrent le pas pour atteindre leurs auditoriums. Ils se séparèrent au niveau des escaliers, puisqu'Hinata allait au troisième étage tandis que Tobio restait au rez-de-chaussée.

 **« Du coup tu veux toujours m'aider ?** redemanda le rouquin.  
– **Pourquoi pas...,** lâcha le noir.  
– **Demain, la caféteria, midi alors ?**  
– **Je n'ai pas de cours demain,** lui signala Kageyama.  
– **Et ça t'embête de revenir sur le campus je suppose ? »** répliqua Shôyô, espiègle.

Le noir haussa les épaules. Au fond il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne vivait pas loin de toute façon. Il donna donc son accord au rouquin qui esquissa une légère danse de la joie en levant le poing droit. La manche de son sweat glissa alors légèrement, dévoilant un poignet couturé de cicatrices qui semblaient anciennes.

Cela interpella Kageyama. Il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup voir, puisque le jeune homme se détourna et monta rapidement les marches pour ne pas être en retard, mais il était sûr d'une chose : en dessous des cicatrices, un mot était inscrit. Son mot d'âme sœur vraisemblablement.


	5. 05 : Des marques sur un poignet

Bonsoiiir !

Me voici avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez :) Merci à **Guest** pour sa review, j'y réponds un peu plus bas ^^ J'ai fait une petite fin en suspens sur ce chapitre, ne me détestez pas ;; x) la suite arrive demain au pire :')

 **Review anonyme :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne peux pas faire plus long désolée, j'ai choisi la longueur de manière à pouvoir structurer l'histoire ^^; et je risque de ne pas tenir le rythme en les rallongeant en plus :')

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kageyama put constater que la ponctualité et Hinata faisaient deux. Il était midi quinze, et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas arrivé. Sirotant une brique de lait parfumé, Tobio l'attendait avec un certain agacement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les retardataires.

Depuis la veille, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu sur le poignet du rouquin. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, bien évidemment, mais il avait bien compris de quoi il s'agissait, du moins il le pensait. Des cicatrices sur un poignet, ça n'avait pas des tonnes et des tonnes de signification. Mais cette signification, justement, le surprenait.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hinata. Ils avaient discuté moins d'une heure et se connaissaient depuis trois jours à peine. Cependant, il s'était bien rendu compte que le jeune homme était du genre optimiste, toujours en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. N'était-ce qu'une façade ? Son poignet, marqué par la scarification semblait l'indiquer.

Pourtant, Shôyô paraissait incroyablement sincère. Son sourire et son énergie n'étaient pas feints, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Les marques avaient l'air ancien ; peut-être étaient-ce des vestiges du passé du rouquin. Une phase de sa vie dorénavant révolue. Tobio se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à se scarifier. Son âme sœur très probablement. Comme quoi, il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir bien trop souffert à cause d'un simple mot.

 **« Kageyama ! Désolé ! »**

Le noir sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom. Shôyô venait vers lui en courant, assez vite remarqua Tobio. Il se stoppa à son niveau et déposa ses affaires sur la table qu'occupait son professeur particulier.

 **« Mon professeur d'anglais m'a retenu... »**

Kageyama accepta son excuse d'un hochement simple de la tête. Son « élève » s'assit en face de lui et lorgna sur sa brique.

 **« Je n'ai jamais aimé le lait. »** grimaça-t-il.

Tobio le regarda d'un air faussement outré. Hinata rit légèrement avant de sortir ses exercices du jour, cette fois sur un papier. Il les lui tendit ; il les observa un instant avant de relever les yeux.

 **« J'ai une question,** fit le noir.  
– **Oui ?**  
– **Pourquoi ton ami ne t'explique-t-il pas lui même les exercices ?**  
– **Il n'a « pas le temps avec ses cours »,** répondit le roux en mimant des guillemets. **Il est surtout trop occupé à embrasser son âme sœur oui ! »**

Kageyama fut surpris de le voir aborder le thème des âmes sœurs aussi librement. Pour quelqu'un qui avait caché son mot derrière des cicatrices, il semblait plutôt à l'aise avec le sujet.

 **« Je vois... »** déclara-t-il simplement.

Ils se mirent ensuite au travail et, encore une fois, Tobio constata que le rouquin était vraiment attentif. Assez surprenant quand on voyait l'énergie qu'il déployait le reste du temps. Le jeune homme brassait de l'air et ne passait pas inaperçu. Son opposé en somme.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient fait le tour de toutes les formules basiques. Hinata avait officiellement le niveau requis pour entrer en licence de mathématiques.

Ils planifièrent une autre séance afin de passer aux choses sérieuses, soit au programme de première année de licence. Le rouquin dut ensuite filer à son cours de communication, tandis que le noir se préparait à rentrer chez lui. Mais alors qu'il quittait le campus, il tomba nez à nez avec une personne un peu trop familière. Une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux ans et qu'il ne désirait absolument pas revoir.


	6. 06 : Tel frère telle sœur

Hey hey hey !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un petit peu plus court que d'habitude, désolée **EnjoyStories** , promis les suivants seront vraiment plus longs ! :D Merci quand même à toi pour ta review !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est encore et toujours à Haruichi Furudate :'(

 _petite précision : cette histoire ne contient pas d'OC ! Vous comprendrez l'importance de la précision dans ce chapitre ;)_

* * *

En croisant les orbes noisettes de Tooru Oikawa, Tobio sentit une multitude de souvenirs remonter en lui. Il revit son sourire, entendit son rire résonner une nouvelle fois, pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Immédiatement, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il serra les dents.

Oikawa semblait surpris de le croiser ici. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ses cheveux avaient juste un peu poussé. Il semblait également s'être un peu musclé.

 **« Tobio...** , déclara-t-il d'une voix plus grave que dans son souvenir. **Que fais-tu ici ?**  
– **J'étudie ici.** Sa voix à lui était sèche et éraillée.  
– **Oh. »** fut la seule réponse de son interlocuteur.

Tobio détourna les yeux afin de ne plus voir ses yeux noisettes, qui lui rappelaient trop de souvenirs. Il avait chassé Tooru de ses pensées et avait oublié à quel point il lui ressemblait. C'était logique au fond. Tel frère telle sœur.

 **« Sinon...,** Le brun était hésitant et mal à l'aise. **Comment vas-tu ?**  
– **...**  
– **Ouais je comprends. Mais on doit passer à autre chose.**  
– **C'est peut-être facile pour toi mais pas pour moi »** répliqua sèchement Kageyama.

Oikawa se raidit comme s'il l'avait insulté.

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile,** se défendit-il.  
– **Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'en sortir. »** Il faisait allusion à la bague de fiançailles que le jeune homme portait.  
« **Je ne veux juste pas me priver de vivre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »**

Tobio haussa les épaules. Peut-être oui. Mais la tristesse avait depuis longtemps pris le dessus sur ce genre de question. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

 **« Toi non plus, tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de vivre,** poursuivit Tooru.  
– **Je ne le fais pas !** L'autre ne sembla pas convaincu, aussi enchaîna-t-il : **On a tous nos propres façons de faire notre deuil Oikawa. »**

Il contourna le jeune homme sur ces mots et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une foule de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Son altercation avec Tooru avait ravivé en lui de douloureux souvenirs, qui le frappaient avec violence. Lui qui s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à elle et aux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il voyait tous ses efforts réduits à néant par une simple conversation avec son frère.

 _« On a nos propres façons de faire notre deuil. »_ Il avait balancé cette phrase à Oikawa dans l'unique but de le blesser, il en avait conscience. Mais inexplicablement, la vision de la bague du jeune homme l'avait énervé. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu à quel point son aîné était passé à autre chose, et à quel point lui ne l'avait pas fait.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et foudroya la neige du regard, bien que ce soit inutile. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer chez lui pour toujours.


	7. 07 : Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire dans ces intros c'est horrible :') j'espère que vous passez une bonne fin de semaine ! Et merci à **EnjoyStories** pour sa review :D

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est à moi... malheureusement non mais bon on peut toujours rêver.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée qui sortit Kageyama de l'hibernation dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'était enroulé dans la couverture qu'elle lui avait offert, restant allongé sur son canapé à se repasser toutes les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette, il se leva à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir, se doutant vaguement de l'identité de la personne qui martelait le pauvre bouton. Il ne fut donc pas surpris, en ouvrant la porte, de se trouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux gris impeccablement coiffés.

 **« Bonjour, Kageyama.**

– **... Sugawara... »**

Peu déstabilisé par cet accueil froid, Kôshi entra dans l'appartement sombre qu'occupait le noir. Il balaya le tout d'un œil critique avant d'actionner l'interrupteur pour illuminer la pièce. Les deux hommes grimacèrent, l'un quand il fut ébloui par la lampe qui s'alluma, l'autre quand il vit le désordre qui régnait dans l'habitation.

 **« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger,** marmonna Tobio comme vague excuse.  
– **Kageyama...,** soupira Sugawara. **Tu étais censé nous prévenir en cas de rechute.**  
– **Je n'ai pas rechuté. »** rétorqua le susnommé en roulant les yeux.

Le gris balaya le bazar qui régnait dans le petit appartement de la main. Les affaires de cours du jeune homme étaient étalées un peu partout et de la vaisselle sale gisait dans l'évier.

 **« Bon. Peut-être légèrement. »**

Kôshi soupira avant de lui adresser un regard attristé.

 **« Je sais que c'est dur. Mais...**  
– **Arrêtez tous de dire ça,** trancha Tobio. **Si vous le savez pourquoi vous vous sentez obligés de le dire ? »**

Sugawara l'observa silencieusement, lui adressant le regard que Kageyama détestait : celui qui sonde votre âme et qui vous donne envie de tout déballer. Il se mordit la lèvre.

 **« Franchement Sugawara, ça va. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Pourquoi es-tu venu d'ailleurs ?**  
– **Oikawa m'a dit que tu allais mal. »**

Tobio roula les yeux. L'ancien capitaine d'Aoba Johsai commençait à l'agacer.

 **« Comme s'il fallait l'écouter.**  
– **Il me paraît plutôt bien placé pour connaître les signes du mal-être.**  
– **Pfff, de la part de quelqu'un prêt à se marier à peine deux ans après avoir perdu sa sœur, je le trouve gonflé de parler de mal-être. »**

Suga fronça les sourcils.

 **« Il essaye de surmonter la douleur. Tout le monde ne se cache pas derrière sa peine pour le restant de ses jours. »** Cette dernière phrase piqua l'orgueil de Kageyama. Il ne se cachait pas ! Le gris sembla lire dans ses pensées et ajouta : **« Tu te caches Kageyama, ne le nie pas. Depuis qu'elle est morte, tu dépéris à vue d'œil.**

– **Je vais mieux !**

– **Tu tentes de persuader, mais ça…** (Il balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce de la main) **… ce n'est pas aller mieux. Tu ressasses tes souvenirs d'elle encore et encore. Tu dois passer à autre chose. »**

Tobio sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Pourquoi Sugawara l'accusait-il ? Il _essayait_ de passer à autre chose ! Mais il en avait assez que des personnes qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait ne cessent de lui donner des soi-disant conseils.

 **« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est… »** A son grand désespoir, sa voix se fêla. **« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait… »** Sa voix devint presque un murmure. **« … quand on perd son âme sœur. »**

La fin de sa phrase fut accueillie par un silence empli de compassion, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère du noir. Sans prêter attention à une quelconque réaction de Kôshi, il quitta son appartement, désireux de changer d'air au plus vite.


	8. 08 : Le rayon de soleil perdu

Hellooo

Voici le huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Warning :** Angst dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Kageyama marcha longtemps, malgré ses doigts engourdis, ses pieds douloureux, et la neige qui s'accumulait de plus en plus sur les chemins. Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares, conséquence de la couche blanche qui recouvrait les routes, ainsi que les toitures et les voitures stationnées.

Il ne faisait même pas attention à la douleur de ses muscles, tant celle de son cœur était forte. Il repensait à tant de choses… A ses souvenirs d'elle, auxquels se mêlaient des souvenirs d'autres personnes, de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés grâce à elle.

Elle. Hana Oikawa. Son âme sœur. Celle qui avait été désignée pour passer la vie à ses côtés.

 _Et qui était morte._

Reformuler à voix haute puis en pensées ce fait avait brisé le mur qu'il avait tenté de construire. Il avait volé en éclats, faisant revenir la peine et la douleur.

Il avait aimé Hana bien trop fort. Il lui avait offert des sentiments si puissants, qui lui revenaient depuis sa mort. Leur amour, les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites, la faucheuse les avait balayés en un instant. Elle avait réduit à néant leurs projets, leur avenir ensemble, ainsi que le cœur de Kageyama.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient treize ans. Ils étaient dans le même collège, Kitagawa Daiichi, et partageaient la même passion pour le volley. Ils étaient tous deux dans les équipes de leur collège, et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Quant à la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés... Elle n'était pas clichée contrairement à ce que Tobio pensait. Il fallait prendre le mot de manière littérale. Si Kageyama avait commencé à lui parler, c'est parce qu'elle avait pris une photo de lui, supposément discrète, mais avait oublié de retirer le flash de son appareil. Il l'avait remarquée et ils avaient commencé à discuter. C'est en apercevant leur mot d'âme sœur, identique, qu'ils avaient compris.

À ses yeux, Hana était l'âme sœur dont tout le monde rêvait. Elle était belle, adorable, souriante, optimiste. Elle était son opposée au niveau du caractère, mais c'était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Tooru, ils avaient les mêmes yeux et les mêmes mimiques. Mais leurs caractères étaient bien différents, à tel point que Tobio s'était souvent demandé s'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille.

Ils avaient passé cinq années magnifiques, pendant lesquelles Kageyama avait nagé dans le bonheur le plus parfait. Mais le bonheur exige toujours une contrepartie, et la souffrance qu'il avait connu ensuite le lui avait rappelé. Elle avait été si brusque, si violente, qu'elle l'avait presque dégoûté du bonheur. Pourquoi être heureux si c'est pour souffrir ensuite ?

Hana avait été renversée par une voiture, au milieu de leur deuxième année de lycée. A cette époque, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés puisqu'elle avait intégré Aoba Johsai comme son frère, et qu'il était parti à Karasuno. Ils devaient se voir le lendemain, il se souvenait encore qu'ils en avaient parlé au téléphone. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose, il n'avait jamais su quoi.

Depuis, son monde s'était terni. Elle n'était plus là pour l'illuminer de son sourire et de sa joie. Son cœur était brisé, son bonheur s'était évanoui, et tout son entourage le pensait dépressif. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort au fond.

Mais peu importe ce qu'il était vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver le sourire et la joie de Hana. Retrouver les couleurs éclatantes de son monde, celles qu'il avait auparavant.

Alors qu'il formulait cette pensée, un rayon de soleil perça et l'éblouit presque, tandis qu'une voix étonnée résonnait derrière lui.

 **« Kageyama ? »**


	9. 09 : Pour se changer les idées

Hellooo

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à **EnjoyStories** et **momodasilva44** pour leurs reviews et merci pour les 100 vues :)

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est la propriété de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

En se retournant, Tobio crut l'apercevoir. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, revoir Hana et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Mais rapidement, l'illusion se dissipa tandis qu'il se rappelait qu'elle n'était plus, et il vit que la personne qui lui avait parlé était en réalité Hinata.

La surprise était visible sur le visage du rouquin, dont les yeux orangés étaient écarquillés. Il tenait dans sa main droite un parapluie qu'il positionna au-dessus de Kageyama alors qu'il approchait. Ce dernier prit alors conscience qu'il était accroupi au bord de la route, les mains tremblotantes.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** demanda Shôyô, visiblement inquiet. Tobio se redressa.  
 **« O-Oui...** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
 **– J'ai dû aller acheter des poireaux... Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi,** déclara le rouquin, bien ce que fut évident. **Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?**  
 **– Non. Juste une visite indésirable. »** marmonna Kageyama.

Hinata sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il inclina ensuite la tête pour demander :

 **« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »**

Tobio sursauta et son interlocuteur précisa rapidement :

 **« Si tu as de la visite indésirable... Tu peux** **rester chez moi le temps qu'elle s'en aille ! Bon ça ne va pas être très calme avec ma petite sœur qui va sûrement ramener ses amies pour travailler mais...**  
 **– Je veux bien. »** l'interrompit Tobio.

Sugawara était sûrement parti depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le silence de son appartement vide. Et puis... La présence du rouquin aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées. Hinata sembla content de son assentissent puisqu'il lui sourit à nouveau, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

 **« Je ne vis pas loin ! »** lui assura-t-il.

En effet, ils ne marchèrent que quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une grande maison pavillonnaire, bien différente du minuscule appartement qu'il occupait. Shôyô l'entraîna sans préambule à l'intérieur.

 **« Je suis rentré !** cria-t-il.  
 **– Bienvenue ! »** lui répondit une voix féminine aiguë.

Une tête rousse apparut depuis une chambre située à l'étage.

 **« Tu as ramené de la visite ? »**

Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années descendit les marches en trombe et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle ressemblait énormément à Hinata, aussi Kageyama comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur.

 **« C'est la première fois que je le vois lui !**  
 **– Natsu !** la sermona son frère. **Sois un peu plus polie ! »**

La rouquine lui tira la langue avant de sourire comme si de rien n'était à Tobio.

 **« Je suis Natsu Hinata !** se présenta-t-elle. **Et toi ?**  
 **– Tobio Kageyama,** déclara simplement le noir.  
 **– Tu es un ami de mon frère ? »**

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi dire. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, leurs contacts se limitaient aux cours particuliers que Tobio donnait à Shôyô. Mais cela rendait étrange l'invitation de ce dernier. Quand on invite quelqu'un chez lui, c'est en général parce qu'on est ami avec lui. Heureusement, Hinata le tira de son embarras en déclarant :

 **« C'est mon professeur particulier de maths. Il vient pour m'aider à faire les exercices que tu m'imposes ! »** déclara-t-il sur un ton blagueur. Sa petite sœur lui sourit avant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

 **« Tu pars acheter des poireaux et tu reviens avec ton professeur ? »**

Le grand frère roula les yeux.

 **« Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? »**

Natsu s'esclaffa avant de monter les escaliers et de rejoindre sa chambre. Ils entendirent alors des rires féminins résonner. Shôyô soupira avant de d'emmener Tobio dans le salon. Celui-ci se demanda alors vaguement dans quoi il s'était embarqué en acceptant de venir chez le rouquin. Lui qui voulait se changer les idées, il semblait qu'il allait être servi.


	10. 10 : Une photo recouverte

Heyy

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44 pour sa review :)

 **Disclaimer :** as always Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Le salon de la maison des Hinata était un grand espace aéré et très harmonieux. De grandes peintures étaient accrochées sur les murs, et les couleurs claires lui conféraient une atmosphère très agréable. Une cuisine ouverte occupait le côté droit de l'endroit. Hinata désigna le canapé crème de la main et l'invita à s'assoir.

 **« Désolé pour ma petite sœur,** déclara-t-il. **Elle adore se mêler de ma vie.**

– **Pas de problème. Elle a quel âge ?**

– **Onze ans. L'âge où on s'intéresse un peu trop à tout ! »**

Il déposa les poireaux sur un plan de travail avant de lui demander :

 **« Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

Tobio secoua la tête négativement le rouquin sortit une canette de soda du frigo avant de la décapsuler et de s'installer à côté de lui. Kageyama balaya le salon du regard, et s'arrêta sur un pan de mur couvert de photos. Son hôte suivit son regard et expliqua :

 **« Ma mère est artiste. Elle adore particulièrement customiser notre maison. Et elle adore l'Europe aussi, mais je pense que tu l'avais vu. »** Le noir acquiesça avec un sourire. Toute la maison était dans un style occidental et les peintures représentaient de célèbres paysages européens : la Tour Eiffel, la Statue de la Liberté (bon elle n'était pas en Europe elle mais bon !), Big Ben, etc…

 **« Ça donne un style original à votre maison,** finit-il par déclarer.

– **C'est sûr ! Tu vis avec tes parents toi ?**

– **Non. J'ai emménagé seul dans un appartement près du campus. Mes parents vivent plus en périphérie de la ville.**

– **Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

– **Non. Je suis fils unique.**

– **La chance. Tu dois être au calme ! »**

Kageyama sourit légèrement. C'était mot pour mot ce que tout le monde lui disait lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'il était fils unique.

 **« Même si Natsu est adorable, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de se mêler de toute ma vie parfois,** ronchonna le rouquin.

– **Shôyô ? »**

La voix de la fillette se fit justement entendre. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du salon et fit signe à son frère de la suivre pour parler calmement. Hinata lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'excuse avant de se lever et de la suivre.

Tobio resta donc seul dans le grand salon. Il finit par se lever pour aller examiner le mur de photos. Il y en avait un nombre impressionnant, toutes agencées de manière à former un gigantesque collage. Elles représentaient presque toutes Shôyô ou sa petite sœur. Il y en avait à tous les âges, semblait-il. Il pouvait presque voir l'évolution des deux Hinata année par année.

Sur certaines, il repéra des personnes différentes. L'ami aux cheveux décolorés de Shôyô par exemple, mais aussi un jeune garçon aux cheveux étrangement blancs, presque toujours accompagné par un garçon aux cheveux noirs. L'inconnu aux cheveux blancs lui rappelait d'ailleurs vaguement un joueur de l'équipe nationale de volley.

Il apprit également que le rouquin était amateur de volley : sur plusieurs photos, on le voyait en train de brandir un trophée. L'une de ces photos retint d'ailleurs son attention : elle semblait en recouvrir une autre.

Mu par une curiosité presque malsaine, il la souleva légèrement. Un autre cliché se trouvait effectivement en dessous. Sur celui-ci, un Shôyô d'une quinzaine d'années souriait grandement à la caméra. A ses côtés, une jeune fille du même âge aux cheveux bruns souriait également, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du rouquin.


	11. 11 : Sans douleur

Bonjouuur

Voici le nouveau chapitre :) Assez plat encore une fois maiis l'action revient dans les suivants ! Merci à momodasilva44, Kuro Decimo et Enjoy Stories pour leurs reviews ^^ Et waaah merci pour les 200 vues, c'est monté à toute vitesse o_o

 **RAR guest :**

 **Kuro Decimo** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise :)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu = propriété de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Tobio se rassit sur le canapé avant que son hôte ne revienne. Il restait troublée par sa découverte. Pourquoi la photo était-elle cachée ? Et la fille sur la photo... Était-ce l'âme sœur d'Hinata ?

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il tenta de les chasser. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il resta un instant immobile, tentant de faire bonne figure pour lorsque le rouquin reviendrait.

La vibration de son téléphone le tira cependant de ses pensées. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, il s'aperçut que Suga l'appelait. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par décrocher ; Sugawara était le genre de personne qui vous appelait cinquante fois d'affilée si vous ne décrochiez pas la première fois.

 **« Quoi ?** demanda-t-il abruptement en guise de salutation.

– **Tu ne comptes pas rentrer ?**  
 **– Pas si tu es encore chez moi. »**

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le gris était toujours dans son appartement.

 **« Dis-moi au moins que tu ne traînes pas dans la rue.**  
 **– Comme si cela t'importait... »** Silence au bout de la ligne. « **Je ne suis pas dans la rue. Je suis chez un camarade de fac.**  
 **– Tant mieux alors. Oh, une dernière chose Kageyama.**  
 **– Quoi ?**  
 **– Viens fêter Noël avec nous. »**

Il raccrocha sur ces mots, laissant un Tobio sans voix. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Suga savait parfaitement à quel point cette période était maudite pour lui. Il ne savait même pas qui étaient les personnes comprises dans le "nous" ! Probablement toute l'ancienne équipe de Karasuno. Génial. La perspective de passer Noël en compagnie de toutes ces personnes à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois le désespérait d'avance.

Il soupira longuement et remarqua qu'Hinata était de retour. Sur le pas de la porte, il le fixait avec curiosité. Il s'approcha ensuite et déclara :

 **« Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. C'était quelqu'un de ta famille ?**  
 **– Non. C'était ma visite indésirable. »**

Shôyô aquiesça avec un air compréhensif. Tobio se leva alors du sofa avant de dire :

 **« Je devrais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard. »**

Dehors, la nuit s'était installée, bien tôt en raison de la saison. Les flocons s'étaient arrêtés de tomber.

 **« Merci de m'avoir accueilli.**  
 **– Pas de problème ! C'est la moindre des choses vu l'aide que tu m'apportes.**

– **Ce n'est pas grand chose. »**

Et c'était vrai, Kageyama ne considérait pas les cours particuliers qu'il lui donnait comme une corvée. Il salua le jeune homme avant de quitter sa maison. Sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, Tobio laissa dériver ses pensées. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps chez le rouquin, mais il avait apprécié ce moment. Il avait pu chasser de son esprit les pensées qui étaient revenues l'assaillir après sa conversation avec Sugawara.

Il songea à Hana, et quelque chose le frappa. Hinata n'avait pas seulement effacé provisoirement ses souvenirs douloureux d'elle. Il avait aussi emporté avec lui la douleur qui avait serré son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur ne le faisait pas souffrir.


	12. 12 : Des rencontres

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Decimo pour sa review, encore une fois merci beaucoup !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

J'aimerais dédier ce chapitre aux victimes de l'attentat de Strasbourg et à leurs proches. Je leur souhaite beaucoup de courage..

* * *

Quelques jours après sa visite impromptue chez les Hinata, Tobio eut la surprise de faire d'autres "rencontres". Même s'il l'ignorait à ce moment, son rapprochement avec Shôyô avait poussé les amis du rouquin à venir faire connaissance avec lui.

La première personne qu'il rencontra fut le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés qui se trouvait avec Hinata le jour où ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois. Le dénommé Kenma, dont le nom complet se trouvait être Kozume Kenma. Ils se croisèrent à la bibliothèque, alors que Kageyama venait y chercher un livre. Le jeune homme était en train de jouer sur sa console, et manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

 **« Désolé... »** marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux. Son expression se modifia légèrement lorsqu'il le reconnut, et son regard se posa sur le livre que tenait Tobio. **« C'est un bon livre.**

– **Tu l'as lu ?**  
– **Non. Mais Kuroo l'a fait, et s'il a été capable de le lire, c'est qu'il est bien. »**

Kageyama se demanda un instant qui était ce Kuroo avait de se résigner en voyant que le jeune homme était de nouveau concentré sur son jeu vidéo. Il reprit son chemin, slalomant entre les personnes pour ne pas les heurter, sous le regard désespéré de Tobio.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il sortait du campus afin d'aller se procurer à manger, il croisa une autre personne de l'entourage du rouquin, un jeune homme de petite taille, aux cheveux bruns hérissés. Le jeune homme en question lui sauta à motié dessus, manquant de lui faire renverser la brique de lait qu'il sirotait.

 **« Tobio Kageyama c'est toi ? »**

Encore un peu sonné, le susnommé acquiesça. L'autre lui adressa un large sourire.

 **« Je voulais te remercier !**  
– **Euh... Pourquoi ?**  
– **Pour l'aide que tu apportes à Hinata ! Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer moi même les exercices donc c'est pratique que tu sois là ! »**

Tobio mit quelques instants à percuter qu'il s'agissait de l'ami de Shôyô qui lui donnait ses exercices de mathématiques, celui qui n'avait pas le temps de lui les expliquer.

 **« En passant, je suis Yû Nishinoya enchanté !**  
– **Enchanté...**  
– **Si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tes propres exercices tu peux me demander ! Je suis en deuxième année donc tout ce que tu vas faire je le connais ! »**

Kageyama acquiesça lentement. Le débit du jeune homme était incroyablement rapide.

 **« Bon je vais devoir te laisser par contre, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »**

Nishinoya partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant un Tobio surpris. Sa journée était riche en rencontres surprenantes.

Il en rencontra d'ailleurs encore une, qui n'avait pas de lien avec Hinata cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il aperçut devant sa porte une silhouette qui l'attendait. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Sugawara qui revenait à la charge mais il s'aperçut bien vite que la personne n'avait pas les cheveux gris. Ils étaient plus foncés, ce qui éliminait aussi Oikawa.

En se rapprochant, il finit par reconnaître la personne, qu'il ne pensait jamais trouver devant son appartement. Hajime Iwaizumi. Ancien attaquant d'Aoba Johsai et également âme sœur d'Oikawa. Le jeune homme était sur son téléphone mais il releva les yeux et le vit arriver. Il esquissa un vague sourire.

 **« Bonjour Kageyama.**  
– **... Bonjour Iwaizumi. »**

Tobio n'avait rien contre le noir mais il était mal à l'aise de le voir débarquer si soudainement.

 **« Nous devons parler. »**


	13. 13 : Rien que des regrets

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44, Kuro Decimo et EnjoyStories pour leurs reviews !

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo** : Merci ! Il y aura 24 ou 25 chapitres, j'ai fini le plan mais pas la rédaction donc je ne sais pas encore complètement :)

* * *

Tobio commençait à croire qu'il était maudit et que désormais il aurait affaire au moins une fois par jour à quelqu'un qui voudrait lui remonter les bretelles vis-à-vis de sa dépression. Oikawa, Sugawara et maintenant Iwaizumi. Bientôt Tsukishima se pointerait chez lui.

(Non, ça c'était impossible.)

Il acquiesça simplement et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Hajime le suivit en silence. Heureusement pour Kageyama, son appartement était plus rangé que lorsque Sugawara était venu.

Il invita Iwa à s'assoir. Celui-ci l'observa un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton neutre.

 **« Je croyais que tu allais me laisser dehors. »**

Tobio haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette entrée en matière. Iwaizumi esquissa un sourire.

 **« Désolé mais Suga et Tooru m'ont mis en garde.**  
– **Disons que j'ai décidé de donner une chance à chacun. »**

Il était presque surpris d'avoir réussi à faire de l'humour. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent ces derniers temps.

 **« Tu sais de quoi je veux te parler ?**  
– **Du fait que je m'enterre dans une dépression, que je refuse de passer à autre chose et que je préfère jouer les victimes plutôt que de l'oublier,** débita Kageyama d'une traite.  
– **Je sens qu'on t'a tenu le discours de nombreuses fois. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça. »**

Iwaizumi resta un instant silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire droit.

 **« Tooru m'a relaté votre conversation d'il y a quelques jours.**  
– **Et ? »** Hajime soupira avant de déclarer :  
« **Tes paroles étaient dures. Ça l'a beaucoup blessé. »**

Tobio grimaça.

 **« Je reconnais que les mots ont dépassé ma pensée mais de là à dire que je l'ai blessé...**  
– **Je suis sérieux Kageyama. Il remet en question nos fiançailles et tous les efforts qu'il a fait depuis la mort de Hana. »**

Kageyama lui jeta un regard oblique.

 **« Sérieusement ?**  
– **Écoute... Tu étais en colère et je le conçois parfaitement. Mais tes mots ont atteint Tooru et ont fait leur petit bout de chemin dans son esprit. Et maintenant, il remet en question son droit d'être heureux.**  
– **Attends attends. Je veux bien admettre que j'ai été un peu violent mais j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu autant heurter Oikawa ! »**

Haijime hésita un instant. Il finit par dire :

 **« Tu ne le sais probablement pas mais...**  
– **Mais ?** répéta Tobio.  
– **Le jour où Hana a été renversée... Elle retournait chez elle à pied pour une fois, car Tooru ne pouvait pas venir la chercher pour une fois. Il se sent coupable car s'il était venu la ramener, elle ne serait sûrement pas... »**

Le jeune homme ne finit par sa phrase. Kageyama baissa les yeux. Il ignorait cette information. Il ne pensait pas qu'Oikawa portait sur ses épaules un tel poids.

 **« Je vois... »,** fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

Iwaizumi le dévisagea à nouveau et Tobio vit à quel point il semblait triste. Il finit par soupirer.

 **« Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser ?**  
– **Pas nécessairement. J'aimerais juste que tu lui parles pour le convaincre que se marier n'est en rien un problème et qu'il mérite d'être heureux. Il refuse de m'écouter alors peut-être que toi tu pourras le faire changer d'avis... »**

Hajime se leva sur ces mots, mettant fin à leur conversation. Il le salua ensuite avant de repartir d'où il venait, laissant un Kageyama songeur. Furieux, il n'avait pas considéré que Tooru souffrait peut-être encore beaucoup de la mort de sa sœur. Il s'était juste persuadé qu'il était passé à autre chose. Qu'il était le seul à encore souffrir. Mais... Peut-être avait-il tort.


	14. 14 : Non

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44 et Kuro Decimo pour leurs reviews et merci pour les 300 vues :D

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo :** mais de rien ! Et bien pour le faire il va devoir piler un peu sur son orgueil mais qui sait :p

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate :)

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Tobio dormit assez mal. Les paroles d'Iwaizumi hantaient son esprit. Aussi arriva-t-il à sa faculté avec de grands cernes et une furieuse envie de dormir. Fort heureusement, il avait terminologies, un cours dans lequel il pouvait parfaitement se reposer. Il se débrouillerait pour rattraper.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua que Shôyô et Kenma discutaient dans un coin. Leur conversation semblait animée. Il ne s'approcha pas d'eux, ne voulant pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers l'auditorium et s'installa à sa place habituelle dans le fond. Il passa tour le cours à dormir pour récupérer de sa nuit. Lorsque la terminologie prit fin, il sortit dans les premiers et croisa alors Kenma qui devait lui aussi quitter son auditorium.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés semblait aussi neutre que d'habitude mais Kageyama remarqua qu'il pianotait sur sa console avec plus de ferveur que les autres fois.

Tobio hésita à aller lui parler ; Kenma leva cependant les yeux vers lui et se dirigea en premier dans sa direction.

 **« Kageyama...,** commença-t-il. **Bonne chance. »**

Il s'éloigna ensuite sans laisser à Tobio le temps de répondre. Celui-ci resta un instant sans comprendre. Bonne chance... pour quoi au juste ?

Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer. Les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient un peu détourné de ses devoirs.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata que personne ne s'y trouvait. Au moins il était sûr que personne n'allait le déranger dans son travail !

... ou pas, songea-t-il lorsqu'un groupe de dernières années arriva bruyamment. La responsable leur intima le silence mais ils baissèrent le ton d'à peine quelques décibels.

Il s'efforça d'avancer un minimum dans son travail mais finit par abdiquer et partit en quête d'un endroit plus calme. Alors qu'il passait devant l'un des grands escaliers, il y aperçut une silhouette aux cheveux roux.

Hinata était assis sur les marches, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone. Kageyama se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer. Au même moment, le jeune homme le remarqua et leva sur lui des yeux brillants.

 **« Tu tombes bien ! Je te cherchais ! »** (Comment pouvait-on chercher quelqu'un sans bouger ? se demanda inutilement le noir.) **« Tu es disponible ce soir ? Vers 19h ? »**

Tobio cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Le jeune homme sortit alors un ballon de volley de son sac.

 **« J'ai besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement ! Kenma m'abandonne. Tu sais jouer au volley ? Même si tu ne sais pas ce n'est pas un problème en fait. Ce n'est pas compliqué ! »**

Il le regarda, surpris. Jouer au volley... Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis sa mort. Auparavant, il était passeur dans l'équipe de son lycée Karasuno mais il avait quitté après la mort d'Hana. C'était devenu trop compliqué pour lui. Trop de mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient.

Le soir où il avait appris la mort de son âme sœur, il jouait au volley.

Aussi répondit-il comme une évidence la seule réponse qui lui traversa l'esprit.

 **« Non. »**


	15. 15 : L'aveu

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre ! Merci à EnjoyStories, Kuro Decimo et momodasilva44 !

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo :** Merci beaucoup ! Bientôt ne t'inquiète pas ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu et tous ses personnages sont à Haruichi Furudate !

* * *

Hinata le dévisagea, surpris par sa réponse catégorique. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et demanda :

 **« Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas jouer ? Je peux t'apprendre rapidement !**  
– **Non. Je sais jouer. »**

Il tourna ensuite les talons, peu désireux de poursuivre sur ce sujet. Le rouquin se lança alors à sa poursuite.

 **« Alors pourquoi ? C'est trop tard ? Je peux avancer l'heure à 18h mais pas avant...**  
– **Ce n'est pas le problème.**  
– **Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas un bon partenaire... ? »**

Tobio se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de faire volte-face. Hinata s'arrêta juste avant de le percuter.

 **« Tu n'es pas le problème ! Je ne veux juste PAS jouer au volley,** martela-t-il d'une voix forte.  
– **Sans** **aucune raison ? »**

Le noir leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin sans répondre. Hinata voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais quelqu'un l'appela et Kageyama l'entendit lui répondre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une salle de travail calme et reprit son travail. Il avait cependant du mal à se concentrer. La proposition de Shôyô tournait dans son esprit.

Il savait que le jeune homme jouait au volley, il avait vu les photos sur le mur. Mais bon, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui proposerait de jouer. Ou plutôt, il avait espéré qu'il ne le proposerait pas. Cela lui aurait évité cette scène agaçante. Il espérait que le jeune homme allait lâcher l'affaire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Tobio leva vite les yeux. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de Kenma. Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris de le voir ici et s'installa à ses côtés.

 **« Il t'a proposé ?**  
– **C'était pour ça le "bonne chance",** comprit Tobio.  
– **Je me doutais qu'il allait te demander. D'habitude c'est avec moi qu'il s'entraîne mais j'ai arrêté. Je n'ai plus le temps. Mais du coup il veut un nouveau partenaire.**  
– **Je ne peux pas le faire. »** répliqua Kageyama.

Kenma haussa les épaules.

 **« Bonne chance pour le lui faire comprendre. »**

La porte s'ouvrit alors à nouveau, cette fois sur Hinata.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »** s'écria-t-il en guise d'introduction. Il repéra Kenma et lui tira la langue de manière enfantine.  
« **Je ne veux pas, point final !** répéta le noir. **Pourquoi tu insistes** **autant ?**  
– **Parce que tu refuses de me donner une raison claire !**  
– **Et alors ? C'est personnel ! »**

À chaque phrase, ils haussaient le ton, si bien qu'ils finirent par tous deux être en train de crier sous le regard médusé de Kenma.

 **« Je veux juste qu'on s'entraîne quelques soirs par semaine, pas que tu fasses des compétitions !**  
– **Je ne veux pas jouer ! Que ce soit en compétition ou en entraînement.**  
– **Tu es borné !**  
– **C'est toi qui parles ? »**

Hinata souffla longuement d'exaspération.

 **« Si tu ne me donnes pas de raisons, je vais continuer de te harceler. »**

Tobio ne répondit pas. L'autre se posta juste devant lui et commença à dire, d'une voix extrêmement nasillarde et agaçante :

 **« S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te...**  
– **Arrête ! »** cria Tobio d'une voix forte.

Il regarda le rouquin dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix remplie de colère et de douleur :

 **« J'ai appris la mort de mon âme sœur un jour où je m'entraînais. Maintenant fiche moi la paix ! »**

Il rassembla ses affaires et partit en claquant la porte.


	16. 16 : Quatre ans

Hey !

Nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44, EnjoyStories et Kuro Decimo pour leurs reviews !

* * *

Il marcha en vitesse dans les couloirs. Sa gorge le brûlait, comme si les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient écorchée. Comme si le dire avait réveillé une douleur supposée enfouie. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir craqué et d'avoir jeté ces mots à la tête du rouquin. C'était une information qu'il aurait voulu ne pas divulguer. Mais bon, c'était trop tard. Les mots étaient sortis, presque libérateurs.

D'une certaine façon, il se sentait plus léger. Comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Il ne s'était jamais confié au sujet d'Hana, et rien que le fait de l'avoir formulé à voix haute en présence de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'époque le soulageait un peu.

Il quitta le campus, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il lui restait un cours. Tant pis, il rattraperait. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la faculté, de prendre le risque de croiser Hinata. Se confier était une chose mais affronter le regard des autres en était une autre. Il risquait d'y trouver la même pitié que dans celui des autres maintenant.

Des bruits de pas se firent cependant entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, et croisa les yeux orange de Shôyô. Il l'avait encore suivi. Le jeune homme était à distance respectable, il semblait avoir mis de côté cette énergie qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Son regard était toujours le même, aucune lueur de pitié n'y était visible, ce qui surpris Kageyama.

 **« On peut parler ? »** demanda avec hésitation le rouquin.

Tobio soupira – il entendait un peu trop cette phrase en ce moment – mais acquiesça. Tant qu'à en parler, autant le faire tout de suite. Hinata lui adressa un léger sourire, ridicule en comparaison de ses sourires habituels, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, traversant des rues peu familières à Kageyama. Il n'avait pas grandi dans ce coin de la ville et il n'y allait que très rarement maintenant qu'il vivait non loin. Ils finirent par arriver devant un grand parc pour enfants, avec une immense balançoire, bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait dans son jardin quand il était petit.

Hinata s'assit sur l'un des portants, et commença à se balancer doucement. Tobio l'imita, peu assuré.

 **« Ça fait longtemps ?** demanda Shôyô au bout d'un instant. **Pour ton âme sœur je veux dire.**

– **Deux ans,** finit par répondre Tobio les yeux baissés, après quelques minutes de silence. **Ça fera deux ans le 22 décembre.**

– **C'est douloureux hein ? »**

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du jeune homme, peut-être était-ce la souffrance et les sous-entendus contenus dans ce simple « hein », qui fit immédiatement relever les yeux au noir. Il fixa le rouquin comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'autre lui adressa un sourire empli de tristesse.

 **« Moi ça va faire quatre ans. »**

Tobio mit quelques secondes à saisir le sens de ces mots. Il cligna des yeux, sous le choc. Hinata… avait aussi perdu son âme sœur ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le concerné précisa :

 **« Elle n'est pas morte. »**

Il baissa les yeux, et Tobio vit qu'il serrait les poings autour de la corde de la balançoire qu'il avait saisie.

 **« Non. Elle m'a trompée avec mon meilleur ami, avant de me quitter lorsque je l'ai découvert. »**


	17. 17 : Sans les masques

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44 (je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre par pm mais merci !) et Guest (Kuro Decimo i guess ? :')) pour leurs reviews ! Et merci pour les 400 vues, et attention à la crise de nerfs à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! La suite est là !

* * *

Kageyama fixa le jeune homme avec compassion – mais surtout pas avec pitié ! Lorsqu'il avait vu les cicatrices sur le poignet du jeune homme, il s'était douté que quelque chose s'était produit avec son âme sœur, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela. Hinata poursuivit d'une voix monocorde :

 **« Mon meilleur ami n'avait pas d'âme sœur. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée du moins. Et il désespérait – alors qu'on avait quinze ans ! – de ne jamais la trouver. Quant à Kaori…** (Kageyama déduit que c'était le prénom de son âme sœur) **… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensait. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait. Je pensais la connaître. Cela m'a prouvé le contraire. »**

Sa voix était amère et Tobio sentit qu'il parlait d'une plaie pas complètement refermée.

 **« Ç'a duré huit mois, huit mois pendant lesquels je n'ai rien remarqué. Et un jour, je les ai vus en train de s'embrasser. »**

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix se chargeait de mépris, et plus ses mains se resserraient autour de la corde.

 **« J'ai confronté Kaori à son comportement. Elle ne m'a rien expliqué. Elle a juste rompu. Et le lendemain, elle s'est ouvertement affichée avec mon meilleur ami devant moi. Comme si de rien n'était. »**

Tobio se mordit la lèvre. Il ignorait qui d'eux deux avait le plus souffert mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient tous deux été gravement blessés par leur âme sœur. Le rouquin se tut un instant avant de tirer sa manche droite, celle qui couvrait son poignet couturé de cicatrices. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour s'assurer qu'il le voit bien.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'aimais sincèrement Kaori, du plus profond de mon âme. Je l'aime probablement encore un peu aujourd'hui, malgré tout le mépris que je ressens aussi pour elle.**  
– **Tu... as tenté de te suicider ?** demanda Tobio avec hésitation.  
– **Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste savoir si tout était réel. Si j'étais réel. »**

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence du parc. Kageyama était surpris par tous ses aveux. Il ne pensait pas que le sien libèrerait aussi la parole de Shôyô. Ni que le récit de celui-ci serait aussi triste.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. C'est sûrement mieux. »**

Hinata se redressa et s'étira. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kageyama et sourit, plus sincèrement cette fois. Celui-ci n'y répondit pas et se contenta de dire :

 **« Mon âme sœur, Hana elle s'appelait, est morte dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. »**

Il lui semblait étrange de ne rien expliquer maintenant que Shôyô lui avait raconté toute son histoire.

 **« La visite indésirable de l'autre jour, c'était un de mes aînés au lycée. Il voulait voir si j'avais... rechuté. Depuis sa mort, je suis catalogué dépressif. »**

Il rit tristement.

 **« Ils ont peut-être raison.**  
– **Moi on m'a catalogué suicidaire. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient raison mais peut-être que si au fond. »**

Ils se regardèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils se voyaient tels qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Sans les masques qu'ils apposaient chaque jour sur leurs visages afin de cacher leurs blessures. Sans le comportement qu'ils se forçaient à adopter afin de faire disparaître leur souffrance.

Ils se voyaient comme ce qu'ils étaient. Deux êtres brisés par la personne qui aurait dû leur apporter leur bonheur. Deux hommes détruits qui ne cherchaient qu'à se reconstruire.

Inconsciemment, ils réduisirent la distance entre eux, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps finissent par se toucher. Et sans qu'ils aient le temps de le réaliser, leurs lèvres se touchèrent également.


	18. 18 : Questions

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour les crises cardiaques (non voulues obvsly) provoquées par le précédent chapitre :') Merci à momodasilva44, Kuro Decimo et EnjoyStories !

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo :** merci encore ! Il faut regarder les personnages entre crochets dans la description voyons x)

 **Warning :** léger angst

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Sur le coup, Tobio ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se pensait qu'à la sensation de bien-être qui se diffusait dans son corps, qu'à l'intense joie qu'il ressentait alors que sa langue et celle du rouquin commençaient une danse endiablée.

Et puis, une pensée finit par lui traverser l'esprit, puis d'autres encore. Il était en train d'embrasser Shôyô. Un garçon. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hana. Lorsqu'il réalisa ceci, il se détacha brutalement de son partenaire.

Leurs souffles étaient courts, et les joues d'Hinata avaient presque la même couleur que le soleil rougeoyant derrière eux. Les siennes devaient être identiques, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, bien d'autres pensées monopolisait son attention.

Il avait embrassé Hinata. Alors qu'il aimait encore Hana. Enfin, il pensait l'aimer. Il devait encore l'aimer, vu à quel point il avait mal quand il pensait à elle, à son absence. Pourtant il avait échangé un baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il avait apprécié.

Le silence se prolongea, devenant inconfortable. Shôyô semblait hésitant. Il ne savait probablement pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, vu que c'était Tobio qui avait rompu le baiser. Celui-ci mit fin à son dilemme rapidement : il prit la fuite.

Il courut encore à toute vitesse loin du rouquin, loin des sentiments qu'il faisait naître en lui. Ses sentiments le submergaient, il se sentait dépassé. Il ressentait tout à la fois, de la honte, de la gêne, de la colère, de la tristesse, mais le sentiment qui primait sur les autres, à son grand désespoir, c'était le bonheur. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Shôyô l'avait rendu heureux.

Il ralentit sa course et se frappa les joues violemment. Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas pu ressentir ça. Il avait perdu son âme sœur deux ans auparavant. Il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimerait toujours, c'était son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Hana.

Il s'arrêta complètement, désemparé. Il se posait tant de questions... tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ses sentiments le dépassaient, contredisaient ce que sa raison lui disait.

Son cœur lui soufflait d'aimer, tandis que sa raison lui rappelait de ne pas oublier. Il renvoyait Hana, son sourire, sa joie et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. De s'aimer pour toujours. De rester ensemble jusqu'à leur fin. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir.

Pas à cause d'un simple inconnu qui bouleversait sa vie. Mais Hinata était-il un inconnu ? Oui. Non. Il ne savait plus. Ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes. Son cerveau ne suivait plus, lui aussi s'était perdu. Lui aussi se débattait dans la mer d'émotions qui avaient envahi son esprit. Lui aussi essayait d'y voir clair.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit ses yeux s'embruer. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, de désespoir, de bonheur, de tout à la fois. Et alors qu'il se laissait à nouveau tomber dans le désespoir, une voix appela son nom.

Pas celle d'Hinata. Pas celle de Suga, ni celle de Tooru, ou encore celle d'Iwa. Celle d'une personne qu il n'avait pas encore revue, mais dont il avait prévu la venue.

 **« Tsukishima... »**


	19. 19 : De bon conseil (?)

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que d'habitude :/ Merci à momodasilva44 et EnjoyStories pour leurs reviews ! Et merci pour les 500 vues !

 **Dédicace à mon oncle.**

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **« Tu as mauvaise mine. »**

Une réflexion qui ressemblait à celles habituelles du blond, malgré un ton relativement sympathique pour une fois.

 **« Je ne suis pas d'humeur,** marmonna Kageyama en essuyant ses larmes dans une vaine tentative de les cacher.

– **J'avais remarqué. Besoin de te confier ?**  
 **– Comme si tu étais du genre à jouer les psys.**  
 **– Tu serais surpris de la qualité de mes conseils. »**

Tobio roula les yeux. Quelle blague.

 **« Tu te demandes si tu peux aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ton âme sœur pas vrai ? »** demanda brutalement Tsukishima.

Kageyama sursauta. Comment avait-il deviné ? Le jeune homme sembla lire la question dans ses yeux car il précisa :

 **« Je me doutais que ça allait arriver. Comme tout le monde. Tu ne pouvais pas éternellement pleurer Oikawa pas vrai ?**  
 **– C'était mon objectif premier,** marmonna Tobio pour lui même. Kei dut l'entendre car il haussa un sourcil.  
 **– Je ne suis même pas surpris, venant de ta part. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde se disait bien que tu finirais par t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre et te poser ce genre de questions. »**

Kageyama le dévisagea, quelque peu agacé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre, comment tous ses camarades avaient-ils pu l'envisager ?

 **« Alors,** interrogea l'ancien bloqueur, **comment elle s'appelle ?**  
 **– C'est un garçon,** signala le noir.  
 **– Oh. Surprenant.**  
 **– Rappelle-moi, de quel sexe est ton âme sœur ? »** L'autre ricana.

 **« Ce n'était pas méchant. Je trouvais juste ça surprenant vu qu'Hana était une fille. »**

Kageyama haussa les épaules. Le sexe d'Hinata était le cadet de ses soucis.

 **« Et du coup ?**  
 **– On s'est embrassés et... Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens. J'ai apprécié mais... »**

A sa grande surprise, Tsukishima explosa de rire. Tobio ne se souvenait pas l'avoir une seule fois entendu rire ainsi, d'un rire qui n'était pas moqueur ou sarcastique.

 **« On se croirait dans une série télé,** finit par dire le blond lorsqu'il se calma. **Deux personnes qui n'ont jamais pu se supporter qui échangent des conseils sur leurs relations amoureuses. »**

Kageyama esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort mais...

 **« Quel conseil tu m'as donné au juste** **?**  
 **– Aucun. Tu l'as trouvé tout seul. »**

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

 **« Tu as dit "J'ai apprécié". Voilà ta réponse. »**

Kei lui adressa un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Tobio le regarda, surpris. Cette conversation était irréelle. Tout comme sa situation.


	20. 20 : Et les jours passèrent

Hello !

Je suis assez pressée donc je ne fais pas de remerciements, je réponds à vos reviews un peu plus tard :) Juste pour te répondre, Kuro Decimo, non ! Ce n'est pas prévu ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels les deux jeunes hommes jouèrent à l'autruche. Chaque fois qu'ils s'apercevaient dans un couloir, ils changeaient de chemin au risque d'arriver en retard. Aucun n'osait aborder l'autre en premier. Ils s'évitaient, parce que c'était tellement plus simple.

La date fatidique du 22 décembre arriva, mais Tobio la supporta mieux que les années précédentes. Ses questions, auxquelles Tsukishima n'avait pas répondu, le hantaient toujours mais elles avaient éclipsé sa souffrance, dans une certaine mesure.

Son cœur le faisait souffrir, comme chaque jour, mais elle avait pris une mesure plus supportable. Kageyama ignorait si c'était une bonne chose. Il n'avait plus mal, certes, mais il avait toujours cette désagréable impression de trahir Hana.

Que devait-elle penser de lui, de là où elle était, si tenté qu'elle le voyait ? Était-elle triste ? En colère ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Il haïssait ne pas savoir. Hinata avait-il les mêmes tourments ? Il se posait la question, sans pour autant oser aller le voir. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se questionnait autant, étant donné que lui savait que son âme sœur se fichait de lui.

Après le 22, il y eut le 23, et malheureusement le 24. C'était le cours normal des évènements, mais Tobio avait le rêve muet que cela change. Il ne voulait pas affronter la soirée de Noël de Suga.

Le gris avait fait exprès de l'appeler chaque jour ou presque afin de s'assurer qu'il sera là. Kageyama avait tenté de se défiler mais son aîné avait été implacable. Même avec un cancer en phase terminale il aurait été contraint de venir.

Le 24 au soir, il se trouvait donc devant la porte de la grande maison que Sugawara partageait avec son âme sœur, prêt à partir à la moindre ouverture. Dommage pour lui, le gris surveillait l'entrée depuis sa fenêtre et se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir.

 **« Tobio, je suis content que tu sois venu ! »**

Comme s'il avait eu le choix, franchement. Suga ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il n'était pas venu et il aurait fini ses jours en recevant des menaces de mort chaque matin.

Il confia son manteau au jeune homme et s'aventura dans le salon, déjà bien rempli. Il salua vaguement Tsukishima d'un signe de tête puis se décida à discuter un petit peu avec Daichi, l'âme sœur de Suga qui préparait des en-cas.

Une grande table avait été préparée, autour de laquelle discutaient Asahi et... Nishinoya ? Le jeune homme releva les yeux, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

 **« Oh Kageyama ! Bonsoir ! »**

Le susnommé les dévisagea successivement et comprit à leurs mains enlacées qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs. Alors qu'il songeait que sa soirée commençait à prendre une tournure inattendue, il vit deux silhouettes pénétrer dans le salon. Oikawa et Iwaizumi.


	21. 21 : Des mots familiers

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à momodasilva44 et Kuro Decimo pour leurs reviews :) Et merci pour les 600 vues !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate hehe

* * *

L'ancien passeur d'Aoba Johsai avait mauvaise mine, presque autant que le jour de l'enterrement d'Hana. Il se tenait en retrait, alors qu'Iwa saluait tout le monde. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tobio, qui détourna vite le regard. La demande d'Hajime tournait encore dans son esprit.

 _Parle-lui. Il t'écoutera peut-être._

Tobio se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas encore quoi dire. Quels mots soulageraient le brun du fardeau qu'il portait ? Il observa du coin de l'œil Asahi et Nishinoya. Leurs mains s'étaient lâchées, mais elles gardaient une certaine proximité. Le noir se douta qu'il en était la cause, ses anciens camarades avaient tendance à éviter de s'afficher de manière romantique devant lui.

Il soupira et alla se servir un verre de champagne en détaillant toutes les personnes présentes. Suga, Tsukishima, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Iwa, Oikawa... Il repéra également Yamaguchi et Kiyoko, qui discutaient dans un coin.

Sugawara se dirigea vers lui.

 **« Quelle tête d'enterrement.**

 **– Pourquoi avoir invité Oikawa et Iwa ? »** Suga soupira. « **Je ne voulais pas que Tooru se morfonde tout seul le soir de Noël.**

 **– Il a Iwa.**

 **– Cela ne suffit pas toujours. »**

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa. Tobio se tournait les mains, sans savoir quoi dire. Suga finit par rompre le silence :

 **« Tobio…**

– **Quoi encore ? Tu veux continuer tes remontrances ?**

– **Je veux juste ton bien. Tu ne peux pas pleurer Hana éternellement. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier. Mais… Tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu ne dois pas délaisser les vivants. »**

Kageyama se tourna avec brutalité vers lui.

 **« Tsukishima t'a dit ? »** attaqua-t-il le gris avec virulence. Suga sembla perdu.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**

Tobio se mordit la lèvre. Oups. Il avait trop parlé.

 **« De quoi tu parles ?** insista Kôchi.

– **De rien. Ce n'est pas important. »**

Heureusement, Daichi intervint à ce moment même, déclarant que les petits fours étaient terminés. Ils passèrent donc à table, et le noir prit soin de se mettre loin de son aîné, afin d'échapper aux questions gênantes du gris. Le repas débuta assez tranquillement. Les discussions tournèrent autour du volley essentiellement, Noya et Iwa discutaient de l'équipe nationale du Japon et du déroulement de leurs entraînements.

Les deux hommes tentaient d'inclure Tooru dans la conversation, mais le brun restait amorphe. Il semblait étrangement déconnecté du réel, comme si tout se passait devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne soit là. Kageyama se sentait mal de le voir ainsi, surtout qu'il savait qu'il était la cause du silence de l'Oikawa.

Associé au fait que Suga lui jetait des regards insistants, il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise et fut presque heureux lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, attirant l'attention générale. Reconnaissant la sienne, il sortit rapidement l'objet et observa l'écran. Un numéro inconnu.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de la table avant de décrocher après avoir hésité. Plus tard, en repensant à cet instant, il en viendrait à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas décroché. Mais parfois il vaut mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions et accepter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il décrocha donc, et entendit la voix de Kenma, inhabituellement rapide et saccadée.

 **« Kageyama ?**

– **Oui… ? »** répondit le noir, inquiété par le ton du jeune homme.

Son interlocuteur prononça ensuite des mots qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit du noir, par leur familiarité et l'horreur qu'ils contenaient.

 **« C'est Hinata… Il a eu un accident de voiture ! »**


	22. 22 : Une réponse

Hey !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui devrait calmer vos menaces T-T merci à EnjoyStories, Kuro Decimo et momodasilva44 pour leurs reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate (:

* * *

Tobio ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il planta tous ses camarades et le repas en cours pour partir en courant en direction de l'hôpital où le jeune homme avait été transféré. Son état était stable, lui avait appris Kenma, mais il n'était pas encore complètement tiré d'affaire. Aussi Kageyama courait pour le voir, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Encore une fois, une foule de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Il était inquiet, très inquiet, trop inquiet pour le rouquin. Son cœur le faisait de nouveau souffrir, cette fois de peur de perdre Hinata. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti, même lors de la mort d'Hana. Il n'avait pas connu la peur de la perdre, parce que lorsqu'il avait été prévenu, elle était déjà morte.

Cette fois, il y avait encore un espoir, Shôyô n'était pas mort. Il s'y raccrochait, comme un homme qui ne noie se raccroche à la corde qui lui permettra de remonter. Il ne voulait pas imaginer que le jeune homme puisse mourir. Il ne voulait pas revivre une deuxième fois ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois la personne qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux alentours de l'hôpital, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir et il peinait à trouver son souffle, mais il n'y prêtait même pas attention. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose. Voir Hinata.

Il retrouva Kenma dans le hall. Il n'était pas seul, un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs l'accompagnait. Sa coupe de cheveux était assez insolite, une sorte de crête qui ressemblait à celle d'un coq.

 **« Kageyama ! »** dit Kenma en le voyant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers lui rapidement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui adressa un léger sourire.

 **« Et bah ! Vu comme Hinata en avait parlé, je l'imaginais plus... impressionnant. »**

Son acolyte lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **« Kuroo !**  
 **– Rooh, ça va, j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. »**

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel avant d'indiquer à Tobio :

 **« Je te présente mon âme sœur. Tetsurô Kuroo. »**

Kageyama trouva son nom vaguement familier ; il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir que Kenma l'avait mentionné à la bibliothèque plusieurs jours auparavant. Il salua le grand homme d'un signe de tête avant de demander à Kenma :

 **« Des nouvelles ?**  
 **– Rien du tout,** répondit Kuroo à la place du décoloré. **Il est toujours observé par les médecins. »**

Tobio souffla. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre et le faisait souffrir. Il était toujours aussi effrayé à l'idée de perdre le rouquin. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se remettre une deuxième fois d'une peine d'amour.

Il ne s'était déjà pas cru capable d'aimer une seconde fois, et était encore surpris de s'être prouvé le contraire. Ce Noël, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de fêter, l'avait dépassé sur tous les points.

Il décida de s'asseoir pour se calmer, tout comme Kuroo et Kenma qui se mirent à discuter à voix basse. Tobio scrutait avec attention les allées et venues des médecins et des infirmières, tandis que la tension atteignait son comble.

Un homme en blouse blanche se détacha alors du groupe de personnel médical qui se baladait en permanence et se dirigea vers eux. Les trois hommes se levèrent en le voyant.

 **« Vous êtes de la famille de Shôyô Hinata ?**  
 **– Des amis,** répondit Kenma. **Sa famille est injoignable. »**

Le médecin hocha la tête avant de les regarder avec empathie et de mettre fin à leur supplice en prononçant une simple phrase.

 **« Il va bien. Il est tiré d'affaires. »**


	23. 23 : Aimer

Hello !

Avant-dernier chapitre ! Ou pas ;) Merci à momodasilva44 pour sa review !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate :)

* * *

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement simultanément. Hinata allait bien. Il allait vivre.

« **On peut le voir ?** s'enquit Kenma.  
– **Et bien, normalement, seule la famille le peut...** »

Kageyama se mordit la lèvre. Il mourait d'envie de voir le rouquin, sans le vouloir en même temps. Il savait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à dire. Il fut cependant pris de court lorsque Kuroo le poussa en direction de l'infirmier.

« **C'est** **son âme sœur, ça va non ?** ** **»****

Tobio retint une protestation. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de voir Shôyô, cela allait mais quand même... Il tira discrètement sur la manche de son pull afin de bien cacher son mot d'âme sœur. Ils avaient sûrement aperçu le mot d'Hinata, aussi il valait mieux qu'il le cache avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que ce n'était pas le même.

Le médecin lui jeta un regard inquisiteur mais finit par acquiescer. Il indiqua ensuite au jeune homme le numéro de la chambre et l'étage où elle se situait, en précisant qu'ils n'avaient qu'une quinzaine de minutes devant eux pour _"faire leurs affaires_ ". Tobio leva les yeux au ciel à cette réflexion mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il trouva sans problème la chambre du jeune homme (de toute façon le médecin était resté avec lui) et y pénétra avec lenteur. Il appréhendait la réaction d'Hinata. Le médecin ne fit rien pour arranger les choses puisqu'il rentra à sa suite en déclarant bien fort :

 **« Monsieur Hinata, votre âme sœur est venue vous voir !** ****»****

Tobio retint un cri d'exaspération. Génial. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'ombre pour rassurer le rouquin. Celui-ci était redressé sur ses coudes, très pâle. Son pied était plâtré et élevé sur un coussin, et sa tête était entourée d'un bandage. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Kageyama, qui jeta un regard agacé au médecin pour lui indiquer de partir.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Shôyô qui lui adressa un mince sourire.

 **« L'espace d'un instant j'ai regretté de ne pas être mort.**  
– **C'est de la faute de ton ami Kuroo** **.** ** **»**** expliqua Tobio.

Hinata lâcha un rire.

« **Évidemment. Il n'en rate jamais une lui.** ****»****

Il planta son regard ambré dans celui de Kageyama.

« **Je ne** **pensais pas que tu serais là.** ** **»**** Tobio garda le silence, ne sachant que dire.  
 **« Je...,** finit-il par balbutier. **Je suis désolé.**  
– **De quoi ?** s'étonna Hinata.  
– **De t'avoir planté là l'autre soir, sans rien dire. J'ai... j'ai paniqué.**  
– **Non, je comprends,** déclara avec douceur le rouquin. **Tu n'es pas intéressé et je le comprends parfai...**  
 **– Non !** protesta le noir. **Ce- ce n'est pas ça.** ****»****

Il sentit sur lui le regard curieux de son interlocuteur et développa :

« **C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. »** Il eut un rire triste. « **Je pensais toujours aimer Hana, alors j'ai flippé quand on s'est embrassés. Ça m'a perdu. Je croyais faire le deuil de mon âme sœur toute ma vie et puis t'as débarqué et... Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui s'adapte rapidement, je pense que tu l'avais remarqué.** **»**

Hinata rit à nouveau, avant de demander :

« **Et donc... ?** **»**

Kageyama soupira avant de formuler la question qui l'avait hanté ces derniers jours.

 **« Tu penses qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son âme sœur ?** **»**


	24. 24 : Une réponse claire

Hello !

Dernier chapitre (?) :) Merci à EnjoyStories, Kuro Decimo et momodasilva44 pour leurs reviews, et je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon de Noël ! Et merci pour les 700 vues **

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo :** un calendrier de l'avant ne fait que 24 cases... mais reste à l'affût demain on ne sait jamais ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Shôyô hésita quelques instants avant de lui renvoyer la question :

« **Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?** »

Tobio garda le silence. Son cœur lui soufflait la réponse mais son esprit continuait de protester. Hinata dut le remarquer puisqu'il déclara :

« **Tu** **sais que tu ne manqueras pas de respect à Hana en aimant quelqu'un d'autre ?**  
– **Comment en être sûr ?** murmura Tobio.  
 **–** **Tu ne peux pas. Mais si elle t'aimait sincèrement, cela ne la dérangera pas.** »

Kageyama baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais la rationalité l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné lorsque cela concernait Hana.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Hinata se colla contre le sien. Le jeune homme tenait de l'enlacer, malgré son pied platré qui lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. La chaleur du corps du rouquin réchauffa jusqu'au cœur douloureux du noir, qui soupira.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en penserait mais...** »

Il plaça son visage face à celui du rouquin.

 **« J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a plus vraiment son mot à dire.** »

Shôyô rit légèrement.

 **« Je n'irais pas jusque là mais... au risque que tu me prennes pour un donneur de leçons... Il faut avancer !**  
 ** **–**** **Tu es la cinquantième personne à me dire ça au moins depuis le début du mois,** répliqua Tobio avec un petit sourire.  
 ** **–**** **Mince alors, je pensais être la centième. »** répondit le rouquin, pince-sans-rire.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tobio.

 **« J'ai atrocement mal à la tête,** se plaint-il.  
 ** **–**** **Tu as un peu été renversé par une voiture.** **»**

Shôyô releva d'un coup la tête, manquant de cogner le menton du noir.

 **« Ah !** s'écria-t-il.  
 ** **–**** **Quoi ?** s'inquiéta Tobio.  
 ** **–**** **Je suis désolé !** **»**

Le noir haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

 **« Pardon ?**  
– **J'ai** **été renversé par une voiture ! Comme...** **»**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Kageyama comprit ce qu'il insinuait. Il lui sourit tristement :

 **« C'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais heureusement que tu n'es pas mort !** **»**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing dans le coude de son interlocuteur.

 **« Je suis blessé !** **»** protesta-t-il.

Kageyama allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par le médecin qui revenait, accompagné par deux infirmières.

 **« Désolé messieurs,** s'excusa-t-il, **mais nous devons encore pratiquer quelques examens sur monsieur Hinata.** **»**

Tobio aquiesça et se détacha du jeune homme. Celui-ci le retint cependant un instant, le temps de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Kageyama sourit en rougissant légèrement avant de partir.

Il retrouva Kuroo et Kenma dans le hall. Le rouge sur ses joues devait être bien visible car les deux hommes eurent un léger sourire en le voyant.

 **« Tout s'est bien passé ?** » demanda le noir d'un ton empli de sous-entendus.

Kenma lui redonna un coup de coude en soupirant.

 **« Désolé d'avoir perturbé ton réveillon** » lâcha Kozume.

Tobio se rappela alors qu'il avait abandonné tous ses camarades sans un mot, et qu'il ne leur avait envoyé absolument aucun message. Il allait devoir leur fournir quelques explications.

 **« Pas de problème,** dit-il.  
 ** **–**** **Tu le fêtais avec quelqu'un ? Si tu étais seul, tu peux venir avec nous.** **»**

Kageyama sourit. L'offre était tentante mais...

 **« Merci, mais il faut absolument que je parle à quelqu'un. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire, et des excuses à formuler.** »


	25. 25 : Deux hommes (Épilogue)

Bonjour !

Joyeux Noël encore une fois ! Un calendrier de l'avant fait normalement 24 cases mais je vous en ai rajouté une, avec un dernier chapitre qui fait presque le double des chapitres habituels bande de veinards !

Je vous l'ai dit à chaque chapitre mais je vous le redit : **merci** du fond du cœur pour le soutien que vous avez apporté à cette histoire et qui m'a motivé à la mener à son terme ! C'était la première fois que je testais un calendrier de l'avant, et je suis très heureuse du résultat ! J'en referais sûrement un l'année prochaine :D

Bref, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous aimiez la conclusion de cette histoire et je vous souhaite également une bonne année quelque peu en avance ~  
Bonne lecture !

 **RAR :**

 **Kuro Decimo :** JOYEUX NOËL ! voici ton cadeau :D merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est toujours à Haruichi Furudate !

* * *

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

Tobio soupira et posa ses mains sur les cheveux d'Hinata, dans une vaine tentative de les applatir. Les cheveux de son petit ami étaient une vraie calamité à coiffer. Il finit par abandonner avec un soupir. Tant pis.

« **Tes cheveux sont indomptables,** grinça-t-il.  
– **Je** **sais**. **Ça fait dix-neuf ans - presque vingt ! - que je me les coltine tous les matins. Autant te dire que j'ai abandonné à mes dix ans tout espoir de les coiffer.** »

Tobio secoua la tête, désespéré. La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur Sugawara.

« **Kageyama, Hinata, vous êtes prêts ?** »

Le rouquin se redressa. Suga haussa un sourcil.

 **« On ne peut pas faire mieux sur les cheveux ?**  
 **–** **Non** ! répliqua presque avec fierté Shôyô.  
 ** **–**** **Soit...**  
 ** **–**** **Comment va Oikawa ? »** interrogea Kageyama.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

 **« Il est insupportable.**  
 ** **–**** **Comme d'habitude... »** marmonna Tobio pour lui-même.

Il se planta devant le miroir et rajusta sa cravate. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans son costume sur mesure, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir supporter ça toute la journée. Les circonstances étaient particulières.

Il se tourna vers son aîné.

 **« Les invités sont arrivés ?**  
 ** **–**** **Ça commence. J'ai vu Tsukishima et Yamaguchi arriver tout à l'heure, et deux nouvelles voitures se garaient lorsque j'ai quitté Oikawa.** » Il grimaça. **« Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de se préparer dans la** _ **seule**_ **chambre qui fait face à l'entrée ? Ça aggrave son état !**  
 ** **–**** **Bonne chance Sugawara** **.** **»** déclara Hinata d'un ton compatissant.

Le susnommé soupira. Si au début il avait été flatté qu'Oikawa le nomme organisateur, il avait vite regretté. Le jeune homme aux humeurs aussi variantes que le temps était tout bonnement épuisant.

Il quitta ensuite les deux jeunes hommes pour aller saluer les nouveaux invités. Kageyama rajusta son costume une dernière fois et lui emboîta le pas avec Hinata.

La salle se remplissait peu à peu d'invités élégamment habillés. Kageyama reconnut Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, comme Suga l'avait dit, mais aussi Asahi, Nishinoya, et des anciens membres de l'équipe d'Aoba Johsai. Il y avait également de nombreuses personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement des camarades de faculté d'Iwa et Oikawa.

 **« Tobio ?** »

Une voix féminine le tira de ses observations. En se retournant, il reconnut les parents Oikawa. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis la mort de leur fille.

 **« Bonjour...,** bafouilla-t-il, surpris.  
 ** **–**** **Ça fait longtemps.,** déclara d'un ton amical le père. **Comment vas-tu ?**  
 ** **–**** **Ça va assez bien.** **»**

Sa réponse était honnête. Il se sentait bien depuis le Noël précédent. Bien mieux qu'auparavant.

 **« Et vous ?**  
 ** **–**** **On essaye d'avancer,** fit posément la mère. **On est heureux de voir que Tooru et toi y parvenez.** **»**

Son regard noisette glissa sur Hinata, qui se tenait en retrait pour ne pas commettre d'indiscrétions.

 **« Ça doit vous faire bizarre,** dit Tobio pour changer de sujet, **de ne pas organiser un événement aussi important.**  
 ** **–**** **Tooru tenait à ce qu'on ne s'occupe de rien. Il a dit qu'on avait été bien trop occupés ces deux dernières années !** **»**

Madame Oikawa rit légèrement en prononçant ses mots. Une femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux de jais s'approcha alors et engagea la conversation avec le couple Oikawa. Tobio lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec Iwaizumi et en déduit son identité.

Il retrouva Hinata qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, comme pour le réconforter. Le noir attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la salle.

Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait à l'origine d'une salle administrative d'une mairie tant les décorations étaient somptueuses. Tobio admira les détails des guirlandes et étoiles qui parsemaient les murs.

Il avisa sa propre famille, qui avait tenu à venir, mais fit exprès de les ignorer. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Hinata subisse l'interrogatoire de sa mère. Celle-ci ne cessait justement de leur jeter des regards peu discrets alors qu'ils s'installaient au premier rang.

Ils furent rejoints par un joueur d'Aoba Johsai dont Kageyama ignorait le nom, un jeune homme au crâne rasé et au caractère explosif. Probablement le témoin d'Iwa.

Il ne leur adressa pas un regard cependant, concentré sur une feuille de papier qu'il lisait consciencieusement. Ce devait être son discours, se dit Tobio en souriant intérieurement.

Lui en avait fait un des plus simplistes, il avait déjà été suffisamment surpris d'être choisi comme témoin par Oikawa. Considérant le mal qu'il lui avait fait, c'était des plus surprenant.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire, avant d'opter pour quelque chose de simple. Il évoquerait simplement les années lycées du brun, et son courage face à la perte de sa petite sœur.

Les convives s'installèrent au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que les deux principaux "protagonistes" entrent. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, avec leurs costumes somptueux et les bouquets qui ornaient leurs manches.

Ils se rejoignirent sur l'estrade, où le maire les attendait et échangèrent un regard langoureux. Tobio les regarda faire, amusé. Dire que ce jour aurait pu ne jamais avoir lieu.

 **« Mesdames et messieurs,** débuta le maire d'un ton solennel, **nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi...** **»**

Tobio sourit et sentit que Shôyô pressait sa main contre la sienne. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Peut-être pensaient-ils la même chose. Peut-être imaginaient-ils tous deux leur futur mariage.

Kageyama l'imaginait dans une ambiance particulière. Une ambiance de Noël, en hommage au miracle qui avait eu lieu cette année. Au miracle inattendu, qui les avait réunis.


End file.
